jpetersonfandomcom-20200215-history
RDZP01
ID RDZP01 region PAL languages EN FR DE ES IT title (EN) Disaster: Day of Crisis synopsis (EN) Disaster: Day of Crisis is an action-adventure survival game, where the player must survive through various natural disasters, all the while also battling terrorists and rescuing civilians. The game features “cutting-edge physics and gripping visuals” to re-create the sheer terror of major catastrophes. title (FR) Disaster: Day of Crisis synopsis (FR) Cette journée avait commencé comme les autres pour Raymond Bryce... mais un simple appel allait tout changer... Contraint de quitter la tranquillité de son bureau, cet ex-marine a été chargé d'intégrer une équipe dont la mission est de contrecarrer une cellule terroriste prête à tout pour dérober une ogive nucléaire. Mais rien ne devait se dérouler comme prévu et la situation prit une tournure effroyable. À présent, la survie de la race humaine toute entière se jouera dans les prochaines 24 heures... et Ray a besoin de votre aide! Vous guiderez Ray au cours d'une journée en enfer: éruptions volcaniques, tsunamis, tremblements de terre, inondations et ouragans... sans compter une organisation terroriste assoiffée de vengeance et disposant des moyens nécessaires pour provoquer un cataclysme sans précédent. Chaque seconde le rapprochant un peu plus de l'inéluctable, Ray devra affronter les démons de son passé et puiser au plus profond de lui-même pour rester en vie. Alors que les nombreuses catastrophes naturelles se succèdent à un rythme infernal, la survie d'un homme est le seul et unique espoir de millions d'êtres humains. Serez-vous à la hauteur et parviendrez-vous à sortir vivant de cette journée catastrophe? Avec un ancien soldat des forces spéciales hanté par son passé, un sismologue en détresse et un génie du crime qui ne reculera devant rien pour mener à bien son plan machiavélique, Disaster: Day of Crisis ne manque pas de protagonistes emblématiques bien déterminés à influencer le cours de l'histoire... en bien ou en mal. Disaster: Day of Crisis vous plonge dans une action explosive digne des meilleurs films hollywoodiens. Véritables outils de survie, la télécommande Wii et le Nunchuk vous permettent de vivre encore plus intensément les nombreuses péripéties qui vous attendent: survivre aux catastrophes naturelles, conduire à tombeau ouvert, nager jusqu'à la terre ferme et même désamorcer des bombes. title (DE) Disaster: Day of Crisis synopsis (DE) Es sollte ein Tag wie jeder andere werden. Aber an diesem Tag erhielt Raymond Bryce einen folgenschweren Telefonanruf. Der Ex-Marinesoldat wurde gebeten, hinter seinem Schreibtisch hervorzukommen und ein Team dabei zu unterstützen, eine terroristische Zelle auszuheben, die es auf einen nuklearen Sprengkopf abgesehen hatte. Aber die Sache ging gründlich schief. In den nächsten 24 Stunden geht es ums nackte Überleben, um Rays Überleben und das Überleben der Menschheit. Und dabei braucht er Ihre Hilfe. Sie führen Ray durch einen Tag voller Vulkanausbrüche, Tsunamis, Erdbeben, Fluten und Wirbelstürme. Außerdem bekommt er es mit einer terroristischen Organisation zu tun, die auf Rache und Verwüstung sinnt. Da ihm die Zeit davon läuft, muss sich Ray den Geistern seiner Vergangenheit stellen und alles einsetzen, was er während seiner Ausbildung gelernt hat, um am Leben zu bleiben. Auf eine Katastrophe folgt die nächste, und das Überleben eines Mannes schürt die Hoffnung vieler Millionen. Werden Sie sich der Herausforderung stellen und den "Day of Crisis" überstehen? title (ES) Disaster: Day of Crisis synopsis (ES) Una ola sin precedentes de desastres naturales ha devastado los Estados Unidos, y aprovechando este suceso una banda terrorista se ha hecho con el control de varias armas nucleares. Ray, un antiguo miembro de las fuerzas de Elite, decide intervenir... developer Monolith Soft publisher Nintendo release date 2008-10-24 genre action, rail shooter Compatibility For Dolphin Tested with R5038 3 stars: Ingame (goes ingame, maybe even well, but crashes here or there) content descriptors violence players 1 req. accessories wiimote nunchuk accessories size 4699979776 Category:Wii-ID